disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maximus
Maximus (also known as Max), is a horse on a mission to capture the thief Flynn Rider in Disney's 2010 film Tangled. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Background Appearance Maximus is a large white horse with a blonde mane and tail. He wears a distinct saddle with the sun symbol of the Kingdom. Personality Maximus is described as a dedicated character who will stop at nothing to take down the criminal he is after. Maximus is brave, daring, bold and not at all cowardly even being more feared than his captain. Maximus is a horse but has a personality more similar to a dog. The character was to be a twist on common Disney horse sidekicks such as Samson from Sleeping Beauty. Although Maximus can be extremely tough, he has a large heart and even becomes best friends with his former arch enemy Flynn Rider as they join together to reunite Rapunzel with her family. It would be a fatal mistake o understimate this horse. He is a dedicated crime-buster and though one would never think it, Maximus is skilled with a sword, wielding the weapon in his mouth. Role in the film As horse to the captain of the guard, Maximus has made it his own personal mission to capture the wanted criminal, Flynn Ryder. He is Flynn's adversary from the very beginning and will stop at nothing to catch the slippery thief. Max can run, leap, and chase Flynn to places where every other guard (and horse) refuse to go. Maximus is introduced in pursuit of Flynn, with the rest of the Royal Guard, after Flynn took the tiara of the Lost Princess. Flynn manages to ditch the guards and temporarily shake Maximus by hiding in Rapunzel's Tower, but Maximus remains on Flynn's trail, and eventually runs into Mother Gothel (which inadvertently causes her to panic and run back to the tower, fearing that they found Rapunzel). Maximus reunites with The Royal Guard in the Snuggly Duckling, and helps them find the tunnel that Rapunzel and Flynn escaped from. After tracking Flynn to a dam, Maximus accidentally causes the dam to burst, enabling Flynn to escape with Rapunzel. The next morning, Maximus tracks down Flynn again, and attempts to drag him back to the palace, but Rapunzel is able to befriend Maximus by being kind to him, and convinces him to call a truce with Flynn for the day for the sake of her birthday. Maximus unhappily agrees, and the group head to the Kingdom for the Lantern Festival. As the Festival day continues, Maximus notices Flynn's emerging feelings for Rapunzel, and loosens up a bit while watching Flynn and Rapunzel dance. During the Lantern ceremony, Maximus remains on the dock eating apples. Afterward, Maximus witnesses Flynn being arrested and crying out Rapunzel's name. Maximus gathers that Rapunzel is in trouble, and knows that Flynn is probably the only one who can save her. Maximus heads to the Snuggly Duckling and recruits the Ruffians to help spring Flynn from jail. Maximus then carries Flynn to Rapunzel's tower for her rescue. After Flynn returns Rapunzel to the King and Queen, Maximus becomes head of the Royal Guard. Other Appearances Tangled Ever After Maximus and Pascal are responsible for the loss of Rapunzel and Flynn's wedding rings when one of Pascal's stray petals fell into Maximus' nose. Maximus sneezed and the rings rolled away. The pair then endveour on a comedic journey to retrieve them Disney Parks So far in the Disney Parks, Maxmus has only appeared in the 2010 Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade walking Rapunzel in the parade with Flynn by his side. Maximus was said to be Rapunzel and Flynn's transportation to Magic Kingdom from Epcot during their Meet n Greets. Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream Maximus was first seen battling Flynn Rider with the guards and the only one that didn't flee. Maximus is then seen in the Snuggly Duckling and helps the captain locate Flynn and Rapunzel. Later he was seen reforming with Rapunzel. At the finale of the show, Maximus arrived with Rapunzel and Flynn as well as a cast of Disney characters. Gallery Trivia *In his first scene as he is chasing Flynn Rider, he has a traditionally shaved mane of the Royal Guard, but in subsequent scenes he has a fully grown mane. Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Horses Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Silent characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney on Ice characters